


Stay

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aka that night, Bittersweet, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationship, Pre leaving the horde, Set in episode 1 season 1, This was meant to be fluffy hahah love myself for not being able to write pure fluff, implied nightmares, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompt #125 “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!”Adora wakes up to Catra crying. Catra, being, well, Catra, is defensive.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just realised it’s half one in the morning and I should be asleep because my sleeping pattern is ridiculous lately but... these two... ugh
> 
> Originally meant to be fluffier but! Writing pure fluff is! Apparently not my thing!

Adora has always been a light sleeper. The quietest of noises can wake her and send her into defence mode immediately. Some would find it annoying, she doesn’t. In her eyes it’s a positive; it allows her to constantly be on the look out and have her own back, even when she should be in her most vulnerable state.

What wakes her tonight are two things. The first is something pushing into her outer thigh, the second heavy breathing. She bolts awake and grabs the torch she keeps under her pillow, shinning it in the direction of the breathing.

What the light shows her is Catra. Her head remains pressed against Adora’s thigh, her body pressing closer to her every time the force captain attempts to move.

“Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep,” Adora whisper shouts, trying to move away only for Catra to continue moving closer to her. Then, the light shines over Catra’s face, her tears glistening. Adora frowns, “Wait…are you…what?!”

“Get that touch out of my face,” Catra hisses, though her voice is heavy. She raises her hand and with a single swipe of the hand, knocks the torch out of Adora’s hand.

 _I deserved that._ Adora reaches over to the torch, turns it off, and slides it back under her pillow. Then, she lays back down. It’s a stupid question, one she already knows the answer to, but she still finds herself asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Catra laughs the way she does when her guard is up higher than normal. A laugh too high, bitterness dripping through it. “I don’t want to talk about anything,” she replies, but the tears remain falling down her cheeks. “I’m _fine_.”

This is Catra in a nutshell. Feeling one way but acting another. “Okay, if you’re sure,” Adora replies. She closes her eyes, and within a few seconds, she feels Catra shift again. Only this time, she keeps her eyes shut. She feels Catra move up the bed and rests her head against Adora’s chest. Without a word spoken, Adora wraps her arm around her best friend, slipping her fingers into her hair.

Just as Adora’s falling to sleep, she hears Catra whisper, “Stay.”

Adora, with her heart strings tight in her chest, pulls Catra closer. “I’d never leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
